Don't Look Back
by YourFavoriteCONTRACTOR
Summary: After events taking place in High School Reunion; Danny has finally left Amity Park. Reintegrating into society has been harder than it originally seemed and Danny finally managed to reclaim "living" status, just in time for him to become a father. Life is more complicated than he dreamed, but he wouldn't wish differently for the world. He just has to keep living not looking back.


You would think coming back from the dead would be easier. But you have to jump through all these hoops, and reinstate your social security number and get insurance, _I had to get insurance._ For months I was surrounded by red tape and other bureaucratical nonsense. There were times when I just wished that I had stayed "dead" just to avoid filling out paper work. Words of wisdom for you… getting older does not make paper work any more exciting. But I'm getting ahead of myself.

My name is Danny Fenton, I am 28 years old in mind, body but no spirit. Needless to say, I've retained a healthy immaturity about me, as is expected of my species, and until six months ago I was trapped in the body of a 14 year old.

Let me explain. When I was 14 my parents built a ghost portal, the thing was it didn't turn out as expected, or rather it didn't work at all. So, you know ghosts are kinda cool, plus my friend Sam (currently my girlfriend) thought it might be interesting to check out the failed portal. When suddenly, disaster strikes. My father, though a genius in some respects, had the brilliance to put the _ON _button _inside_ the frickin' thing. I trip, I hit the button and bam. I'm dead.

I say that, but I didn't completely die. The best way to explain what happened is that I _half_ died, and became half ghost. I'm not talking ghosts that will rattle chains under your bed or make spooky noises as you're trying to sleep, this is an entirely different kind of ghost. Now the explanation for that would take too long. So I'm just going to continue the story… I died. I had ghost powers, I was 14. And I stayed 14 for a long, long, time.

So half ghost 14 year old me decides to take on all the other ghost who are terrorizing the town, and this goes on for about four years, I somehow managed to graduate, and actually was thinking about going to college, but as summer progressed disaster hit. I won't give you all the details, but a lot of people died, there were fires and any one who was dead was running from the town. No one ever came back, not for 10 years.

Back to the fact that I'm a ghost. You see, ghosts have obsessions, and mine was protecting people, protecting the town… and you see… I failed rather miserably. There wasn't a town left to protect, there were so many dead people, and everyone I knew was gone. They were dead or they had fled in terror before the terrible fate that had come to Amity Park.

But you see… I was tied to the town, tied down by my failure to protect it, I had to make it right, I had to fix what I'd let happen. And I was alone.

The first week after the terrible Amity Park Horror, as the event came to be called, was spent for the dead. I buried 159 people, men, women, children, the first week after the event. Some stayed as ghosts, asking me what to do, where to go, why I hadn't saved them, where their families were. It was a hard week. I tried to hide in my house, it had suffered damage, but it wasn't completely destroyed. The Ghost Shield still worked, so I hid in the house away from the dead.

I ran out of food within four months. First I ate the perishables, then the non-perishables, then and the emergency ghost stash and then there was nothing to eat. I remember starving, and wishing I was dead, and becoming so weak. But two months passed and I didn't die, I didn't change, I didn't even loose too much weight.

It was around this time that something changed. I suppose I may have accepted the fact that nobody was coming back for me, and that this life in a ruined town was all that was left for me. And I stopped feeling hunger, or thirst, or cold, or pain, or happiness. I spent a good year in a stupor, dead more than alive, ghost more than human. And I suppose it was pathetic.

The ghost shield eventually gave up the ghost. It lasted almost two years, two years and I hadn't moved from my house, hadn't ventured out into the world beyond my front door, I probably wouldn't have if the ghost shield hadn't given out. About this time is probably when I 'woke up' so to speak.

I left the house. I wandered the streets of Amity Park, saw the destruction. Most of the dead had moved on, few lingered around familiar places; the wreckage of donut shops, a playground, the park, Casper High. I found myself haunting places in a similar fashion, not fully ghost, but not quite human anymore either.

Eventually I found myself imagining things as they were, as if that would somehow make things better for me. To my surprise reality literally bent to my will. And over time I repaired the town. I forced my reality, my memory of that morning before the destruction, onto the town, twisting it back into shape. I had found purpose and I began to come around to my old self, if only a pale imitation.

Perhaps the other ghosts I used to fight felt pity for me. Ember, the undead teen rock star became a friend. She taught me how to play guitar, and attempted to give me singing lessons, her logic being that every musician should use their natural instrument. I found this funny as my voice can literally take out tanks, it must have amused Ember as well because she agreed with me. I was soon playing with Youngblood, and chasing Skulker away from my parent's equipment. Youngblood especially enjoyed my newfound ability to reshape reality. He mostly wanted me to use it to conjure up legions of minions and various mechanical monstrosities to which he would command.

Soon this became routine. This was my normal. I had accepted my role as a ghost, and near abandoned my human identity, though I would not say I forgot my humanity. I lived more as a ghost than was truly healthy.

A year or so after I had discovered my new power I turned it toward a… I would say darker purpose. Like some ghosts who will go about their usual routine as if they were still alive, I conjured projections of my family, of my friends, and I made believe that I was still alive, for I was all but dead. Part of it helped bring me back, I was able to eat again, and I could feel hunger, and pain and loss. The times when I let go of the illusion became hard. But there were times I had to because living the illusions was harder for me.

Even so, this was my normal, this was my life.

That was until six months ago.

Six months ago my friends and family returned. Someone had the bright idea to host my High School Reunion in a ghost town. After ten years of being alone there were suddenly people, people I knew. Perhaps if I hadn't found the power to bend reality and decided to rebuild the town, then perhaps they never would have come. But they did. And with them came Sam and Tucker. My long time partners in crime.

Perhaps things wouldn't have been so bad, except the only draw back was that I was 14. I had not aged a day or even an hour since the portal accident that changed my life. What happened during the High School Reunion is a completely different story than the one I'm going to tell you though.

I left Amity Park. I cut my ties to the city and I left, I followed Sam out of the town and it feel back into disarray, but for the first time in 14 years, I was able to age. As soon as I left town all the years that had passed me by reclaimed me.

Which leads me to my opening. It is really hard to convince the world that you're alive, especially when you've been deemed dead for ten years.

I moved in with Sam and it's taken us six months to sort this mess out, but now I'm standing at the precipice of my life. A life that hadn't changed in ten years is suddenly full of change, and surprise and excitement and even dread… oh and one more thing… Sam is pregnant.

**Just a short blurb to gauge interest for a sequel to High School Reunion, a story I wrote 3-4 years ago. It kind of follows the story of Danny's life after he left Amity Park. You don't really need to have read High School Reunion in order to read this, if I continue it.**

**Please review if you're interested, because A) reviews make me happy and motivate me, and B) I probably won't continue past this little blurb if no one is interested, simply because I don't have time to work on things solely for myself. So if I do continue it will be because there are people out there who would like to read more.**

**Alright well… have a good day I guess.**


End file.
